Gerudo Kiss
by belaja
Summary: Cultural exchanges are always fruitful. Link/Zelda, OoT. NSFW


The sound of his quick footsteps echoed in the room once more. How many times had he already stridden along it, his nerves on edge? He had to calm down, he had to stop worrying and he had to sit and think that it was absolutely impossible that his plan could fail for a third time.

Because it was. There wasn't any chance that he wouldn't achieve his goal that night. Not when he'd got rid out of obstacle number one—Impa. A great part of him hated thinking about her like that, but it was her who made the plan fail the first time. For the Goddesses' sake, why were the castle's walls so thin? Why did Impa have to hear their laughter and... _those_ other noises they were making? How in hell did she manage to open the door—because they'd made sure that it was firmly closed a hundred times—and enter the room to tell them to be quiet, someone's trying to sleep, as Zelda and he were about to... well, when he thought that his plan working?

Fortunately, Impa had gone on that very same day to Kakariko to deal with some personal matters, but not without first telling Link to beware of all the bad influences around him. And paying, as she said those words, more attention to Zelda, who looked at his nanny feigning offense—her eyes wide open, her fists clenched and her lips curved into an amused smile—, than to him. She only told Zelda, as she'd already done a thousand times before, that patience was a virtue that all good rulers, even aspiring ones like her, ought to possess in all aspects of their lives. 'Including personal relationships', she added before leaving.

Link sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the aromatic candles that he'd bought with a week's pay. He'd just lit them and he was already starting to feel dizzy: his sight was getting blurry and their scent was too strong for him. He'd even say that they stank, but, to be honest, having grown up in a forest was reason enough not to be used to the smell.

And the incense... he thought it'd make a great companion to his master plan—after all, it was obtained in the surroundings of Gerudo Valley—, but he was wrong. The smoke that came from the sticks danced before his eyes, as if mocking him. Just like all the Gerudos he'd ever met, always sneering at him.

He could see it so clearly. He could see the smoke forming a sentence, 'You can't'; he could see a group of Gerudos gathering around him, repeating those same words, 'You can't do it, kid'; he could...

There was no doubt that the smell of the incense was making him feel dizzy. How, for Din's, Nayru's and Farore's sakes could he be having such stupid thoughts? He'd saved the kingdom of Hyrule in the future; he'd saved... whatever Termina was, because he still didn't know it (was it another kingdom or another world?); he was one of the best soldiers that the king's army had at its disposal right now. And he got so nervous just because he wanted to try something new with Zelda?

'No!' he screamed and stood up.

Ouch, now that he'd already forgotten about the blow he was dealt that morning during his training, he had the brilliant idea of making such an abrupt movement. He took his hand to his right side, carefully massaging it in an attempt to ease the pain. Maybe he should ask Zelda to use some of her magic on him...

But, first of all, he had to put the incense out. He moved closer towards the metal bowls where he had put the sticks, took them and pinched their tips. He thought that opening the windows would also be a fantastic idea—he couldn't have Zelda fainting as soon as he entered her bedroom and his plan being spoilt for a third time. And least of all for a reason that shared some similarities with the one that caused his second failure.

Just as he was struggling with the shutters of the heavy wooden windows—why was everything so complicated in the castle, when everything was so simple in the forest?—he heard some quick footsteps coming towards the room. He took the stone mask that he'd left on the bed and put it over his face. He didn't want any startled maid seeing that soldier friend of the princess in the royal bedroom. In the royal bedroom in the middle of the night.

As soon as he made sure that the mask would stay on its place, since it wouldn't be the first time that it'd fall from his face in the least timely moment, he positioned himself beside the door, so that he could get a perfect view of whoever came into the room.

The footsteps stopped right at the threshold. Link heard someone grasp the door handle; whoever it was, they didn't turn it, but began to look for something. A clank reached his ears—the sound was too loud for just the key, and he thought that it had to be her. Zelda usually wore some accessories made of metal.

The person he was positive it was Zelda started to turn the handle, while he considered how he would surprise her. Perhaps he should just hug her from behind or put his hands over his eyes...

The door opened and, before he could even say 'sur-', he was pushed against the wall so violently that the mask fell from his face. There was a knife on his neck. An expertly held knife—the slightest moment would be enough to kill him.

'Link... what have you done?'

It was Zelda indeed. The coldness in her eyes disappeared as soon as she realised that it was him and she noticed his perplexed look. She sighed before freeing him and lowering the knife.

'Just where were you keeping that knife?' Had he really almost been killed by Zelda? Had his plan almost failed _again_?

'Oh, all women have a special compartment for kee-'. She shook her head. 'Wait, I'm not the one who should be doing the explaining. What have you done? What... what is this smell?' she said, moving her hand to and fro, as I'm trying to stop the smell from reaching her nose.

Link reckoned that the smell was strong, too strong in his opinion, but attempting to slice his neck with a knife was a very different thing.

'I wanted to give you a surprise', he replied, carefully touching his neck in search of any cuts. 'Though I guess I actually surprised you. And you did surprise me as well'.

She looked at him, a thin smile on her lips. 'Link... what would you think if the first thing you noticed when entering your room was this funny smell? What if someone wanted to render me unconscious and...?'

Well, Link himself had almost fainted because of the smell, but that wasn't the best answer he could give her. Not when he could use the moment to his advantage.

He approached her, took the knife out of the her right hand—and threw it as far as he could, because he didn't want to ever see it again—and hugged her tightly.

'I'd never let that happen to you', he assured her, stroking her hair.

A few seconds after that, she chuckled. Zelda pulled away from him and put her hands on his shoulders.

'The face you made when you saw the knife... Your eyes wide open, the way you raised those handsome eyebrows of yours... the way you didn't raise your lips...' She pinched his cheek. 'I'm sorry.'

She returned his hug, putting her arms around his waist and... ouch, she just had to touch the same spot where he'd been hit that morning. He couldn't help letting out a moan of pain that she, of course, heard.

'Are you all right?'

Link replied that yes, that he was perfectly fine, with a hardly convincing smile. He couldn't lie to her.

'You see... the captain was a bit aggressive this morning during training and... well, you know how he is. Always ordering everybody around, always screaming, always getting angry when someone messes up one of his techniques...' Zelda raised an eyebrow when he said 'someone'. 'And, as you've already realised, that someone was me. We had to jump over our enemy's head, but... I ended up falling on top of the captain. I didn't even touch him with my sword. And he couldn't think of a better way of telling me to get up than hitting me with a shield. On my side. With a metal shield.'

Zelda moved to his back and began to undo the buckles of the breastplate of his soldier uniform.

'Don't worry', he whispered, turning around to face her taking her hands in his. 'The captain took me to the infirmary so that they could take a look at me. They told it'd heal itself in a couple of days.'

But she paid no mind and instead told to remove his chainmail and shirt. He obeyed, although he kept on telling her to stop worrying, that it was nothing serious.

At least, that was what he wanted to believe, because when she bent down to take a better look at his wound at touched it with her hand, he almost screamed in pain. Or maybe it was because of the pressure she applied in order to make sure that it really 'was nothing serious'.

'Did it look like this this morning?' she asked, examining his side.

He lowered his head to take a look at the bruise and, just as he was about to say 'of course it did!', he noticed that the once reddish colour had turned completely black. It'd also spread over half of his stomach and maybe even to part of his back.

Zelda rose again and stared at Link. Her slightly crooked mouth and her frown made it perfectly clear that she was angry. That didn't help his plan.

'You know I could have healed you in just a moment, Link. Why didn't you tell me anything before?' She didn't scream, but she raised her voice in a tone louder than her usual soft and quiet one.

Link felt a lump in his throat and began to babble nonsense. He never knew how to react when Zelda acted like that. He was terrified of her tranquil fury.

'Oh... well... you... busy... yes...' He gulped and promised himself that there would be some sort of cohesion in his following words. 'I didn't want to bother you... I know you're busy. Anyway, I wanted to come to your room tonight and... well, give you a surprise. But I already told you that, didn't I?'

'You... you don't bother me. It'd only have taken a few minutes.'

The cold look in her eyes had disappeared. She was biting her lips now, and that meant she was worried rather than angry... Yes, that was Link's chance.

'I know you're right, Zelda, but... well...' he interrupted himself, 'now that you mention it... That would have been a well-deserved rest from all those neverending speeches of yours. My work is hitting things with a sword, while yours... I don't know why you think your ministers are such good speakers... even a cuccoo would fall asleep listening to them... And well, those diplomatic visits... unless we _season_ them a little, they're no...'

'Please, don't remind me _Operation Dressing_', she chuckled.

Fantastic! Now that Zelda was more relaxed, it seemed that his plan was going smoothly and...

Ouch. She hugged him again, her arms around his waist.

Zelda immediately pulled back from him, muttering a 'sorry', and asked him to lie down on her bed so that she could heal his bruise... Not without telling him beforehand to take off his boots and joking that he had such awful manners.

'I was raised by a tree, in case you forgot', he said as he sat on the bed and tried to take them off. 'Zelda...'

'And I was raised by Impa', she said, bending down to help him. 'Well, there you go. Now lay on the bed.'

Oh how comfortable her bed was! he thought as he let himself fall on its plump cushions. And how big: half of the Kokiri forest could fit there... no, no, no. Why would he start thinking about a bunch of hundred-year-old children when he was all alone with Zelda and when his plan included things that the Kokiri could never do?

When Zelda sat beside him and finally began to heal him, Link remembered how terribly wrong all the people who wrote those stories where magic was described as a pleasant and warm feeling were. They knew nothing of magic—it was anything but pleasant and warm. Actually, it was worse than any potion, even though Hylians made them out of the remains of monsters and mushrooms that, if not handled correctly, could be poisonous. And no matter how much they tried to mask the smell, they still tasted like poison.

Link felt as if a hundred arrows of ice were piercing his mid-section, burning his skin off. Even though Zelda was gently caressing his cheek and telling him 'don't worry, it won't be long', he couldn't but shake his body in pain.

'Finished, Sir Hero', she said, pinching his cheek. 'Not even a scratch.'

He touched his side—it didn't hurt anymore (and, fortunately, as painful as magic was, the effect only lasted a short moment) and there weren't any traces of his bruise. He returned the smile that Zelda was giving him and kissed her hand, thanking her. She responded by lying beside him—of course, she took her shoes off first—and leaning her head on his shoulder.

'It was only a little bit of magic, Sir Hero', she said again.

The nerve she had! How many times did she intend to mock him that night?

'Forgive me, Your Highness', he replied, removing her tiara, because it was about to leave him another bruise, and let her hair down so that he could run his hand through it as much as he wanted.

He thought that he could stay like that forever, with his fingers intertwined in her hair, feeling her soft breathing on his skin. He put his free arm around her. When he was all alone with her, he'd completely forget about the world that surrounded him, even about...

'Did the candles that have just burnt out have something to do with your surprise?' she asked in a slightly sleepy voice, in something like almost sounded like a yawn.

Candles...? Surprise...? What was she talking about?

Damn it. By all that was holy in Hyrule, how could he forget about the one thing that he'd have in his mind during the whole day?

He had to set his plan afoot right now. And there was only one way he could do it: with all the nimbleness that his daily training had given him, he laid her on the cushions. Though her long locks of hair were covering half of her face, he could tell that she knew what he was thinking of.

'Now that we're alone in your room and Impa's not here to interrupt us, we could... you know...' He raised an eyebrow and fixed his eyes on her, caressing her face with the back of his hand.

But his seduction skills might have lost their touch, because Zelda simply laughed, 'Shouldn't you rest? I don't think this kind of... activities are going to do you any good tonight.'

Oh, if his words weren't enough to persuade her, his actions would. Yes, he'd go to her neck—that was many of her weak points.

It was awfully convenient that Zelda had started to wear lower-cut dresses with the coming of spring, leaving her neck and collarbone exposed. Taking advantage of the great access he had, he began to gently kiss her, examining every inch of her skin.

'I'll take that as a "no"...' She buried her hand in Link's hair, petting his head.

Link pressed his lips against her jaw and smile, 'Want me to go on?' he asked in a satisfied voice.

'And where did this surprise come from?' She kept on petting his head.

And why did she to ask that question right now? She knew perfectly well that he was terrible with words—he'd always have been—and that his acts said more than what his—lack of— skill with the language would ever do.

'You deserve each and every special occasion I can give you.'

'Well, that won't do', she laughed. 'C'mon...'

Then her hand slowly descended from his hair to his neck, tracing slow and short lines with her nails and stroking his ponytail. Unfortunately for Link, they shared a weak point.

Ah, he couldn't go on when she did that—his skin was far too sensible for it. Gathering all his might, since he found it rather difficult not to enjoy that feeling, he pulled away from her and stared at her, his eyes and mouth wide open.

'Hey! I'm doing all the work tonight; you're supposed to... stay still.'

'Since when?' she asked with a mocking smile.

Link pressed his lips together and put his hand on his neck. It seemed that they wouldn't go on unless he explained to her why he wanted to give her a surprise. Why did Zelda have to do this to someone as taciturn as him?

'Thank you... for everything.' He put his finger on her lips when he noticed that she was going to say something. 'Please, let me finish... To be honest, I don't know what I'd have done if it hadn't been for you. Even before... well, even before you recovered your memories about those seven years...' Zelda looked away as he said those words and he cursed himself for it. 'I'm sorry', he whispered, caressing her check with his fingers. 'You've always... you've always trusted me, supported me. I thought I'd never find a place to call home, but you...'

As soon as he realised that his eyes were getting wet, he remembered why he preferred not to talk about such matters. He didn't know why he reacted that way to things like this.

Zelda would just look at him, a confused expression on her face, opening her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

'You don't have to thank me for anything', she whispered hesitatingly after a while. 'You don't know how much I lo- care about you... that's the only reason I helped you. I didn't... didn't expect any kind of... reward... and I didn't expect you to be the kind of person who offered that kind of reward', she joked.

'Only to you.' He smiled and put his arms around her neck, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. 'Zelda, please. Tell me third time's the charm.'

'Third? You mean that time that Impa came to told us to be quiet when we...?'

'Yeah. And that time you fell asleep while I was giving you a massage.'

His second attempt hadn't been that bad, to be honest. Well, if he forgot about the dilemma he'd faced at the time. How could he stop himself from laughing at the faces Zelda made while sleeping—and then she had the nerve to say that he was the one who was always putting on weird expressions!—and at how she didn't stop moving, ending up in the most awkward positions? How would he tuck her in under the sheets without waking her up? However, his second dilemma was easily solved once she moved again and hugged him tightly as he tried to unmake the bed. He certainly didn't see any reason to complain about spending a whole night holding her.

Zelda let out a sheepish laugh, 'Oh, I see. Saying no is so hard when you put it that way... Surprise me, Sir Hero.'

'As you wish, Your Highness.'

He tried to forget about the second part of his plan in order to focus on his current objective—that Zelda enjoyed herself. Unfortunately for him, it was impossible for him to undo the low-cut dress that she'd started to wear with the coming of spring. His fingers had already spent a while looking for... whatever it was that kept it in place, to no avail. And, as expected, it wasn't long until Zelda realised that her hero was not proficient in the art of stripping his beloved princess of her dress.

'So clumsy you are, Sir Hero', she laughed, taking her hands to her back and undoing her dress.

He preferred not to pay attention to her remark and began to slowly remove her gown. Taking her by her now bare shoulders, he placed new and longer kisses on her collarbone and her neck, while she buried her hand in his hair once more, stroking it.

Then he raised his head and saw her smiling at him, that dimple of hers he loved so much on her cheek. He caressed it for a few seconds with his thumb before taking her lips between his, slowly—he'd take his time.

As she lightly bit his lips—though he couldn't say that she was actually biting anything, rather, she was just brushing her teeth against his lips—a part of him regretted having told her that he would take care of everything that night. Maybe he was too sensitive, but that was one of his many weak points.

'Shhh...' He put his finger on her lips. 'Just relax...'

Link lowered her dress a bit more, rolling her sleeves down and running his mouth down her arms. He hadn't noticed until now how pale they were; he should persuade her to go to Lake Hylia one day. And he should persuade Impa as well—not to come with them, of course, but to stop worrying about the princess being a 'bad influence' for him. The last thing he need were those stern eyes filling every piece of his body feel with the greatest disapproval that someone could feel.

No! Zelda, Zelda. He should only think of her. In the same Zelda whose right had he had in his. He tried to ignore the symbol of the Triforce on its back—the same one that had brought her the memories that he'd preferred she'd never got back—and, making a clumsy attempt at a bow as theatrically as he could, just like those nobles who came from lands of unpronounceable names, he kissed it.

'Your Highness...'

She let out the giggle that she'd always force herself to hold back in formal occasions. He was so happy to make her smile with so little.

No matter how much Zelda talked about being more open and even more daring than him in these topics, she blushed when she noticed how Link would look at her naked chest. Of course, it wasn't as if he weren't blushing too, or as if he weren't feeling how blood was not only going up to his cheeks, but also down to another part of his body. On the other hand, it was also true that it hadn't been that long since they decided to take their relationship to a more intimate level.

And another thing he realised their quite awkward first time was that Zelda didn't seem content with the size of her breasts. Yes, she was the only person he'd ever seen naked... well, all the Gorons and Zoras and Dekus he knew were always naked, so it'd be more exact to say that she was the only human she'd ever seen naked... but they looked perfectly fine to him. He joked that, if she actually wanted to complain about the size of any part of her body, she should take a look at her hands and... he couldn't finish the sentence at that time, because one of those hands began to squeeze his cheeks, stopping him from saying anything more, as she feigned surprise at his occasional witty remarks.

To be perfectly honest, he had his share of imperfections. Spending most of his childhood living in a forest with children hadn't had done much for his teeth. Scars from all his battles ran down his body. But the one that worried him the most was not physical, but related to his education. To his lack of education. Any citizen of Hyrule possessed more knowledge than him in everything regarding the history, the literature, the music and all the Hyrulian culture. He barely had any theoretic knowledge in any field, even though Zelda always accepted his requests of being his personal tutor. Unfortunately, the only thing she had achieved in her lessons so far had been turning his scribbles into a handwriting that would make any scholar proud—if said scholar was as bad at spelling as a 5-year-old—and falling asleep in Zelda's arms whenever she read to him any of the fundamental works of the history of Hyrule.

And, sometimes, he didn't even understand why she would want to be with him, when she had dozens of better suitors. But she'd just smile, pinch his cheek and tell him to stop being so silly.

Still, this wasn't the time to ramble about anybody's faults (not that he thought that Zelda's was actually a fault, or that she thought of his lack of education as one).

Being dissatisfied with them didn't mean that she wanted Link to ignore them. And, of course, he would please her.

He was lucky that soldiers were not only taught the way of the sword, but also to massage, so that they could take care of their sore limbs after a long day of training. And Link, who had become a practical sort of person thanks to his travels, didn't hesitate to use his skills in other contexts. He took one of Zelda's breasts in his left hand and began to massage it from the bottom to the sides, in increasingly faster circular moves. A satisfied smile crossed his lips when she moaned, and he did the same with the other one.

Link wasn't good with words, but he certainly knew how to use his hands. He could feel Zelda shivering slightly at his touch; how her pulse gradually quickened.

'Go on...'

Of course he would—he wouldn't stop then. He took her nipple into his mouth and began to tease it; Zelda shook as Link's hands slid down her chest, her stomach, her back, caressing her.

He imagined that, if she enjoyed the contact between his mouth and her breasts—since Zelda had already wrapped her arms around him and buried her hand in his hair—the second part of his plan wouldn't fail. After all, he still had to use his mouth and...

His hands on her hips, she told him to hurry up. And he would have, under normal circumstances, because when he had her like that, moaning at his touch, asking him for more, and caressing his back, his blood would descend to a certain part of his body that was set on breaking his concentration.

He looked up to Zelda's body—damn, damn circulation—and smiled again, satisfied. Everything should be going smoothly if the flush in her breasts and face was a good sign.

And, when he slowly slid his hands down her hips, stripping her of her dress, her tights and her underwear, he noticed that his plan was certainly going smoothly. Zelda raised her body a bit, so that Link could strip her more easily, and asked him to hurry.

But he had no intention of doing so. He'd rather explore the inner part of her thighs as he slowly removed her clothes and vigorously rubbed her legs. And Zelda was confused, because she didn't know whether she should just tell him to hurry or simply enjoy all of Link's attentions. She must have chosen the second option, as her moans and the way she slightly arched her back and curled her toes showed.

As he went down Zelda's legs—he was just a few inches from her ankles—Link's fears came back. His bravado could only last so long. And when she'd completely undressed her, the only thing he could do was turn his eyes to her face and then back to her legs. He felt his blood going up to her cheeks and down below his hips again, as he observed the effects that his touch had had on her body.

'When people say you have penetrating eyes, I don't think they mean this', Zelda said under her breath.

'Congratulations, Link', he said to himself. 'You did it again.' The time had finally come and he didn't dare to bury his head between her thighs and, well, see if women enjoyed that Gerudo Kiss thing so much... But he couldn't do it just like that.

'Hey, Zelda... I need to tell you something.'

'Right now?'

'Yeah. You see, around... well, I don't remember. Not that it really matters, anyway. The thing is that I once caught two soldiers in the infirmary...'

He noticed that Zelda's face wore an expression that was confused and amused at the same time, with a raised eyebrow and a thin smile on her lips.

'Talking! They were just talking! Impa's right: you've got a dirty mind. A very dirty mind. No, no, no, wait. Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Eh, what I wanted to tell you was that they were talking about some... diplomatic relations they had with two Gerudos some years ago. And Gerudo are women, right?'

'They certainly look like women, yes', Zelda replied impatiently.

'And they're women... who don't like men that much. If you catch my drift. You know, we're like human baby-makers to them. Though if I were a woman, I wouldn't know why I should even pay attention to men, to be honest.'

'Link.'

'Oh, yes, sorry. You see... the Gerudo taught them... a thing... they do among them. They call it the _Gerudo kiss_, or something like that. And I guess it's actually a kiss. But not on the lips. Well, it's on the lips. Just not on those', he said, pointing at her mouth. 'Um, forget the last part.'

'You mean...'

'And then the soldiers got married, right? Not to each other, to a woman. A different woman, of course. And, eh, their wives enjoy the Gerudo kiss thing quite a bit... that's why... when I heard them talking... I thought that maybe you'd like... only if you're okay with it.'

He was such an idiot. What the hell had he just said? He was sure that he'd already calmed down, but he was as nervous then as he was before Zelda entered the room. His pulse was racing. He knew that she would say no. He should have forgotten about it the first time that his plan failed.

'All right.'

'Sorry for having told you this, rea-. Ah, you want to try?' Oh, he wasn't expecting that. If he were she, she'd have already kicked him out of the bed. 'O-open your legs a little bit.'

She did as told, but he noticed that she seemed nervous as well, twiddling her fingers as she was.

'If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me to stop, okay?' he said, moving closer to her legs.

'Don't worry... I trust you.'

He didn't notice how sweaty they both were until he fondled her thighs again. He tried to remember what those two soldiers said...

He got closer to her. Fortunately, she was still aroused despite his poor attempts at persuading her. He brushed the hair aside and parted her lips, moved his tongue towards her clitoris and began to lick it.

It was weird, using his tongue instead of his fingers, but he didn't find it an unpleasant sensation. And Zelda must have agreed with him if she hadn't told him to stop yet.

What else did the soldiers say? Oh yes, they made a rather weird comparison with fruits... though Link didn't exactly know what kind of fruit they would eat in the desert, to be honest, since he hadn't seen any the times he'd been there.

He covered her entrance with his lips—he would make her think that pleasing her was the only thought that occupied his mind. He licked her gently, letting her feel the warmth of his mouth. The taste was a bit weird, but that wouldn't stop him. He wouldn't disappoint her now.

He began to caress her leg with his hand, as Zelda grabbed his hair, moaning. She didn't just bury her hand in it as before.

Link laughed—things didn't look that bad with Zelda arching her back like that and her breathing hard.

'Don't... laugh...'

'Sorry.'

He was getting used to the taste and began to ask for more. He kept on massaging her with his tongue, as if he wanted to be filled with her smell, to taste her whole, and carefully slid his fingers inside her. Her moans and quite cries as his fingers slowly moved in and out of her made him lose his focus, but he tried hard to ignore the effect that those sounds had on his body.

Paying no mind to the warmth that was filling his cheeks and his chest, he turned his attention back to her clitoris, and moved his fingers deeper inside her.

As he put his lips around it and began to suck on it, he felt Zelda shaking her hips and whispering something that he didn't realise it was his name.

He increased his pace as Zelda's muscles twitched under his touch. He wasn't the only one who was enjoying himself way more than he'd expected. She arched her back and curled her toes, her hands clutching at the bed sheets, and, when the warmth that was feeling her grew unbearable, she let out a loud groan and finally came.

Her heavy breathing began to gradually slow down when Link raised his head and stared at her, a proud smile on his lips.

'How did you like that?'

But she lay still on the cushions, and, without saying a word, she gave him a signal with her finger, telling him to come closer.

'You had more doubts about it than I', she said, cleaning his mouth. 'But you wouldn't be you if you just stopped worrying about things like these.'

She gave him a somewhat mocking smile before taking him by the shoulders to whisper a 'thank you for your surprise' and kiss him on the lips.

And then she had to bite his lips again and move her tongue like that... Damn, now that he'd almost forgotten about his little circulatory problem, she decided to torture him.

He quickly pulled away from her, mumbling a 'you're welcome', and lay down on the bed, his head on Zelda's stomach. He pressed his legs together in order to hide his erection and tried to dwell upon thoughts far less pleasant that the woman beside him. Such as Darunia dancing. Yes, Darunia dancing was an excellent option.

Just as he was remembering the tremors that shook the room every time the Goron leader moved and all the pots that fell on the floor and broke in a thousand pieces, Zelda moved aside the messy locks of hair that covered his face.

'Are you all right?' she asked, brushing his cheek.

'Of course I am!' He turned to her, in an attempt of reassuring her, and noticed that her stomach felt softer than usual. 'Oh, seems I'm not the only one who has tried to please you lately.' He let out a nervous laugh.

'Maybe I hoped that the fat would end up elsewhere. Just like you hope that your... little friend also ends up elsewhere.'

When Zelda said those words and flashed him a teasing smile, her eyebrows arched, Link discovered once more that he was a terrible liar.

Zelda got up, leaving Link still lying on the bed, and, pressing her hands on the mattress and over his shoulders, she bent.

'I was thinking about giving you a hand... well, maybe not a hand... you've given me some other ideas.'

Her hair was so close to his body that it was tickling him. Link turned his head to the side, since he could only see her breasts, which also were also dangerously close to him.

'Sounds good to me...' He let out a stupid nervous laugh again.

Zelda began to move her fingers down his chest and, the lower they went, the lower his blood did as well.

'But', she said, sliding a finger from Link's navel to his waist, brushing the thin line of hair that grew in that area, 'if I remember right, you told me that you were doing all the work tonight.'

How could his words bounce back at him like that, when he said so little?

'Zelda, please...'

She pulled her face closer to his and kissed him, 'Oh fine. But I think I'll take my time. Patience is a virtue, you know.'

Zelda couldn't have bent her body over his in a less innocent way, with the same part he'd been pleasing some minutes ago now on his erection. And there wasn't anything innocent about the way she sometimes shook her hips.

Link had a very long night ahead of him, and he cursed himself for finally thinking that third time would be the charm.

* * *

_ And this is what happens when you don't obey Zelda when she tells you to hurry, Link._

_ The extended endings include:_

_ Zelda and Link having wonderful sex._

_ Zelda somehow falling asleep before getting to giving Link a blowjob, and him ending up with a huge boner in his pants, a WHY expression on his face, and a 'DAMN YOU ZELDA, WHY do you have to look so cute and adorable and funny when you're asleep :3?... I mean, DAMN.'_

_ Impa somehow returning from Kakariko earlier than everybody expected and entering the room for whatever reason just as Zelda is about to give Link a blowjob. Things got awkward for the rest of their lives. _

_ My favourite is the second, but Zelda isn't SS!Link. The most likely would be the third._


End file.
